


The Chase

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exactly One (1) Instance of Spitting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In a Public Park, Spit Kink, almost forgot the best one lol, briefly, but just in case!, chasing kink, no beta we die like men, obviously cuz they be at a bar lol, that's not a real tag but it is what it is, what can i say im a degenerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: His eyes are dark and lidded. Predatory. All of his strong fingers squeeze your thigh, rubbing deep into the muscle. You quiver and lean into your elbow on the bar, the alcohol in your blood buzzing under your skin. His touch only amplifies it. Your flushed chest heaves, anticipation growing big and powerful in your gut. You can’t look away from his heavy gaze, like he’s ensnared you in some sort of hypnosis.Iwaizumi leans in close, lips brushing across your cheek. He sighs into your ear, thumb slipping in the slick between your legs. His voice is an intimate, low growl, only meant for you to hear.“Run.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 40
Kudos: 361





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps the roof of this fic* you an fit so much cum in this 10 page monster.
> 
> idk, I had a fever dream while listening to sexy adult audio recordings about being chased and caught and fucked, all in good fun of course. and Iwaizumi felt _right_. jacked up on coffee, i wrote this baby in like three hours the other day and got all worked up lol so i hope you guys enjoy it, too!

The day went normal enough, except for the fact that tingle of anticipation that’s been ever present in your fingers and toes, accelerating your heart rate as the sky darkened outside your office window. The coffee probably did nothing but add to your nerves.

Turning down the offer from your coworkers to go out drinking with them, you take a bus home, getting off at the usual stop and heading home to drop your things off before looping back around to a small, classy bar closer to home.

He’s sitting at the bar already when you slip inside, and smiles when your eyes meet across the room.

He greets you with a chaste kiss on the cheek, but it brings a rosy burn across your neck. You order your usual drink as conversation flows easily, as it always does, but there’s a tension between you. Verbally, it goes unacknowledged, but is bolstered by the buzz of alcohol under your skin and the way that your boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, can’t keep his hands to himself.

For about an hour, he doesn’t touch you beyond that first kiss, until you’ve finished your first drink and shifted closer, your bare knees coming to press in between the casual spread of his, easy to do from the barstools and how close they are together. From his own thigh he lifts his hand to rest on the back of your chair--claiming and caging. His eyes skim over your lips and down your body to watch your hand travel from your knee--you’d worn your shortest skirt that wouldn’t get you in trouble at work--to rest on the warm trunk of his thigh.

It’s like a circuit closing between you, sparking when his finger skims the delicate back of your arm. You smile, and Iwaizumi’s whole palm cups your skin and strokes slow down to your elbow. He’s not even pulling you towards him, but it’s an encouraging touch, one to lean in closer. His touch is crawling it’s way over your thigh, constricted by the tight pull of your pencil skirt across crossed legs. His palm is warm despite the heat running under your skin, and he doesn’t miss the shiver that passes through you when his thumb squeezes under the taut hem, pressing just between the damp squeeze between each leg.

You lift your hand from his thigh, neck feeling unbearably hot. Your hair, which you’d let down on the walk to the bar, is scooped from one shoulder over the other, baring to him the delicate line of your throat all the way down into the parting of your silky cream blouse, unbuttoned to just this side of naughty to show off the plump skin of your bust. You’d worn one of your better bras today and matching underwear, just to feel sexier as the day wore on while you thought about what was planned for you.

There’s a shift in the air between you, unnoticed by the other patrons in the bar as they commiserate under sultry golden lighting and glasses tinkle over the sounds of laughter. You lift your gaze from your second empty cocktail glass, suddenly aware of just how close you’ve inched towards him, to the edge of your seat to be closer to Iwaizumi, and how he’s been doing the same. Your knees are deep between his thighs, near the bulge of his cock in his dark jeans. The wood of the barstool beneath you is noticeably damp from how warm you’re running, how much your body needs him and what’s to come, the need getting to you more than you’re probably letting on.

His eyes are dark and lidded. Predatory. All of his strong fingers squeeze your thigh, rubbing deep into the muscle. You quiver and lean into your elbow on the bar, the alcohol in your blood buzzing under your skin. His touch only amplifies it. Your flushed chest heaves, anticipation growing big and powerful in your gut. You can’t look away from his heavy gaze, like he’s ensnared you in some sort of hypnosis.

Iwaizumi leans in close, lips brushing across your cheek. He sighs into your ear, thumb slipping in the slick between your legs. His voice is an intimate, low growl, only meant for you to hear.

“Run.”

Your hair stands on end, goosebumps rippling across your arms. It takes a hot second for your brain to reboot, your legs quaking together around his thumb, cunt squeezing and fingers curling against his shirt, where they’d found purchase to pull him closer.

He leans back in his seat to look at you, dark and expectant, his look almost _mean_. You jolt, sucking in an uneven breath as you almost leap off the barstool like you’ve been burned. You feel a drop of slick escape down your thigh under Iwaizumi’s watchful eye, his pupils blown wide and his chest expanding in a deep breath as he takes all of you in, in your flustered and needy state, one of his knees bouncing restlessly himself.

If anyone noticed the way you stride from the bar without glancing back after being so handsy with the handsome man staring after you, no one tries to stop to ask if you’re okay.

You wouldn’t want them to, anyway. Because you’re more than okay. The adrenaline pumping through you almost has you feeling _high_ , something you only realize with stark clarity the moment you leave the bar and everything has officially begun.

You stride quickly down the street in the general direction of your home. Your heart pounds, the warm breeze brushing over your hot skin and through your loose hair. Your sneakers give you good tactile control as you bounce with a rush of adrenaline between slower moving people, the crosswalk down the street growing closer, the looming darkness of the city park across the street calling to you.

As you come to a stop, almost panting now even though you haven’t even started running yet, you glance back behind you, down the block you’ve traveled. You feel like through the crowd of people still out so late that you can just make out his tall form stepping out from the lightened bar door, head twisted in your direction like he can see you from this far away, too. It shoots a thrill down your spine.

People brush past you as the light turns, and you twirl around, crossing the street and towards the shadows of the park entrance. It’s late, and the park is poorly lit. People are avoiding it, choosing to walk around on the well-lit sidewalks around it. You stride eagerly into the darkness. As the last of the light from above nips at your heels, your speed kicks up into a jog.

It's harder than you thought to run in a skirt, especially one this tight and short. It keeps riding up, but in the darkness and with your otherwise preoccupied mind, you don’t do much to pull it down. You’re already panting, exhilaration taking over as the city park consumes you, blocking out the noises of traffic and the hum of electricity, but it feels good to run. To feel the warm hair rush over your hot skin, to put that adrenaline to good use.

The canopy of trees above and the few lights along the main path cast your shadow in the opposite direction that you run, as if it knows it’s futile, as if the universe itself knows that you aren’t actually running _from_ him.

Like the universe knows this is all part of the game.

The largest field of grass in the park, almost completely encased in shadow, comes into view past a lovely berm wall topped with flowering bushes. Trees dotting here and there provide some semblance of cover from the sky and the roads that seem to have entirely disappeared the deeper you submerge yourself.

Over the sound of your own breathing, your head twitches slightly, listening over your shoulder. It’s then that you hear it. Hear _him_ , Iwaizumi, his heavy footfalls as he _sprints_ after you. You glance over your shoulder once, witness his taller, broader form in the shadows gaining on you alarmingly quick, and you gasp, heart throbbing with excitement and a lick of fear, and veer off the path and into that field, running as fast as you possibly can. Your heart feels like it's about to burst out of your chest as you suck in quick breaths to keep yourself moving, the crunch of grass under his weight, the sweep of fabric through the air, and the distance he closes quickly filling your ears, just like his own heavy panting. His legs are so much longer than yours that it doesn’t take any time at all for him to catch up to you.

The end of the chase lasts for all of a few seconds, but like good prey, you do all you can to escape. A third of the way across the dark field, when you can just feel his fingers on the back of your blouse, you feint; twisting to the right and nearly losing your footing as your momentum doesn’t agree with the movement. Iwaizumi spits out a curse, gracefully skidding in the grass. You do what you can to gain distance, catching a glimpse of him twisting to follow you out of the corner of your eye while you try to regain speed, but he’s faster than you. He has quicker reflexes than you, better training than you, and catches you in three quick strides compared to your shorter ones.

His strong arm clamps around your middle, unperturbed by your attempts to shove him away, knocking the breath out of you as he yanks you down to the earth with him when he slides to his knees, the smothering darkness of the park around you spinning in your vision. The take down is heavy, disorienting, and a little painful, leaving you momentarily stunned and pressed flush into the cool grass, both of your chests heaving while his hot breath and body keeps your struggling form pinned between him and the earth.

If anyone were to see the larger man chasing after you, see your struggle, hear you whimpers as you claw at the dirt from beneath him, and listen to him snap low in his throat, “Fucking come here,” while he shoves you back down with an arm to the back, they would only assume the worst. You wouldn’t blame them.

Iwaizumi’s arm snaps around you and up between your breasts, hand clamping around your throat from behind to drag you the few measly inches you’d attempted to gain back into his chest. His breath comes quick and heavy in your ear when he growls out, “Stop,” giving you a little shake, your hair falling across your face. His fingers dig bruisingly into the sides of your neck, palm pressing hard into the middle of your throat. You wheeze, body clenching and eyes fluttering. Like a leopard pinning a gazelle in its strong maw.

You finally go limp, shaky limbs slowly collapsing under the weight of both of you, and Iwaizumi groans in delight against your back. “Good girl,” he pants against your nape, your cheek pressing into the cool grass as you try to catch your breath and arch beneath him. His hips rub against your ass, mouth sucking at your neck. “That’s my good fucking girl. Get on your fucking back, c’mon.”

A big and strong hand molds to your thigh to shove your skirt up your quivering legs, up to your waist, the other twisting you over onto your back. Tingles run under your skin as blood once again flows freely with the release of your jugular. You whimper at his praise and the woozy sway in your brain, soft grass pillowing you when you roll flat once more. Iwaizumi’s wild eyes meet yours as he crawls over your smaller body and between your spreading thighs, radiating heat against your sensitive skin. He grinds his hips down between your legs, letting you feel the impressive strain of his cock against his jeans, sharing your breaths when he finally kisses you forcefully, your hair tangling into leaves and sticks beneath your back.

“You did so good, ran _so_ hard.” Iwaizumi’s voice is low and cracking under the weight of his desire and praise, shaking hands polite enough to unbutton your blouse instead of ripping it open like you know he wants to, like you wish he would. His smears kisses down your arching throat, and you lift weak legs to wrap around his waist, fisting his hair and letting him rut you into the dirt like a fucking animal, the toes of his boots digging into the earth. “But I caught you, didn’t I? Caught my sweet little girl.”

His rough hands slide over your shoulders, beneath your silky, sweaty and now grass-stained top to shove it down your arms along with the straps of your bra until both bunch at your waist with your skirt, your breasts spilling free for him to suck and bite at. You both groan in delight when he drags his tongue and teeth over your straining nipples.

“Yes, Daddy, y-you caught me,” you moan, voice tight with need, lifting your hips with the rock of his. “ _You caught me._ ” The chase of it all has left your panties a mess, and he feels it when his big hand slips between you to squeeze at your cunt. His groan is wrecked when he sucks hard away from the delicate skin of your breasts, his hand twisting in the damp fabric as he tugs the delicate lace so hard it rips away for him.

You’d worn matching underwear today to feel sexy. You knew he’d never see it.

Iwaizumi sits up suddenly, and you gasp in a breath of cool air and writhe where you lay in the grass. His jacket is torn from his shoulders, tossed away like your panties were, and he rips his belt and pants open, his cock looking mouth watering even in the darkness of the park around you. In what scant light there is, you can still see the thick curve of him, _know_ just how good it is. You arch into the sweeping drag of his hand down your breasts, reaching out to palm at the silky, throbbing skin of his dick, and he growls and hunches over you, pinning your hand away from him and down by your hip so he can drag his cock through the mess of your cunt.

Iwaizumi chokes on your name, wide eyes meeting yours. “ _Oh_ , baby. Oh, fuck. Is this--all of this from--”

You nod quickly and pant out a sweet little _uh-huh_ , squeezing your legs around him to rub your swollen lips and clit across his dick, the wet tacky sound of your pooling slick catching on his cock loud in the quietness of the nature around you.

His hand fists your hair, shoving your head back so hard your back arches. He slaps across one of your breasts, over your tight nipple, making the giving flesh ripple. You clamp your lips shut as you whine, knowing it would be too loud, even if you’re the only ones in the park. He leans over you quickly, lapping over your stinging breast, parted lips and tongue following the line of your neck to brush over yours, his panting loud in your ears and matching yours.

“Your so fucking good for me,” he breathes through clenched teeth, his other hand gripping his cock beneath the dripping head to rub it against your clit. Your mouth drops open, hips twitching upwards wildly at the stimulation across the needy, throbbing button while you try your best to look up at him through the pleasure. “So fucking good for Daddy. I know you want it, even while you were running, I knew you wanted your Daddy to catch you, and I did. I fucking caught you, baby, and now I get to take you. Daddy gets his prize, too.” You nod through his growling ramble, nod despite the sting of your scalp, hands digging into the back of his shirt as he flattens himself against you, your knees bending back towards your shoulders, his dripping cockhead pressing between parted and swollen labia to meet your clenching hole.

“Look at me,” he whispers, his demand no less powerful, and you snap your eyes open, fisting his shirt, mouth parting for a little whimper. A sweet, short kiss, contrasting greatly with the roughness of everything happening is pressed to your lips. “Keep your eyes on me, baby, that’s it--”

The animalistic growl from Iwaizumi vibrates through your chest as he sheaths his cock inside of you. You’re tight with your need, barely prepped and vision fogging from how hard you’re panting. Your whine carries through the wind like a reedy little birdsong, Iwaizumi’s grip dragging you across the grass to pull himself deeper into the desperate hug of your cunt.

“ _Baby_ ,” he moans brokenly against your cheek, his long lashes fluttering. You can feel the way his whole body quivers as he waits a hair of a second for you. You can see the suppressed desire to just let go in his eyes. You dig your nails into his broad back, teeth dragging across his bottom lip that makes a rough groan escape his throat. The wet withdrawal of his cock is loud, but the slap of it back inside you is even louder. “ _Fuck_ yes, babygirl, _oh_ fuck. You feel so fucking good.”

He growls and grunts like a man possessed, hips smacking harshly between your thighs at a pace you simply can’t keep up with. Each deep thrust of his cock punches a mewl from your throat that you desperately try to keep quiet, your cunt clenching down on him like you’re already so close. Dizzyingly, you realize you are. The chase, the hunt, the way he drags his hands over your bouncing breasts and kisses you with his cock stretching you out in the middle of this deserted park has all wound you up so tightly you’re already on the edge.

“You gonna cum for me?” Iwaizumi growls in your ear, fist in your hair dragging your head around to look at him again. Nose to nose, your eyes long adjusted to the darkness around you, you see him and all the need that’s overflowed within him, feel it in the way he splits you open. His eyes are hooded and his sweating forehead presses into yours to keep your eyes on him. “Huh? Already, baby? Daddy’s gonna make his little girl cum already just from chasing you into the fucking dirt like an animal?”

You almost sob as your hips twist without rhythm, but it doesn’t matter. The plow of Iwaizumi’s hips keeps yours pinned into the grass, keeps you from losing his pace, and that’s just how both of you like it. “A-Ah, H-Hajime, y-yes--”

Iwaizumi shudders against you and grunts. He presses deep into your body and stops, panting harshly. You feel his cock throb inside of you. You gasp, mouth gaping and tears pricking your eyes because it almost hurts how deep he is, like he’s all the way up into your womb, and how close you are. You can’t help but bear your cunt down around him in an effort to feel the stimulation you lost, limbs restlessly squeezing and stroking across him, making the larger man above your hiss and swirl his hips against yours, stirring his dick up in your guts and smearing more of your slick across his balls where they press tight to your folds and ass.

You feel his shaky finger press between your parted lips to pry them further apart, his low muttering voice ordering, “Open your fucking mouth, baby, _there you fucking go_ ,” and you see the faint city lights sparkle off the glob of spit that drips slow from between his pursed lips. Your tongue comes out against his finger, moaning as the taste of him drenches your tastebuds, and Iwaizumi leans down quickly to kiss you and push his tongue against yours, hips picking up their rough pace once more, both of you groaning together.

Iwaizumi growls against your lips, his pace merciless as that second of edging fans your orgasm back to life like a breeze across a wildfire. Your cunt flutters around his cock, hips wiggling as your thighs start to quake around him, as the curve of him digs your pleasure out for himself from the depths of your insides. Your pleasure that he chased, he caught, and that he _owns_.

“Cum,” he grunts, a hand grabbing painfully tight at your thigh, fingers once more finding their way into your hair. “I can fucking feel it, baby. Cum, for me, _c’mon_ , cum--” He tugs your head back, nerves firing across your scalp and making your eyes roll. Your short shout echoes across the park as you shake, vision bursting white behind your eyes and the slick sound of your pussy growing louder and wetter. He continues to fuck into you even when you clench so tight it feels like he couldn’t possibly thrust back inside of you, the trimmed hairs around his cock dragging across your throbbing clit and prolonging your orgasm. The intensity of it all steals your breath, makes you choke on a gasp of his name, fingers losing their grip on his shirt as you just about go limp against the grass.

Iwaizumi rasps a groan, long and low, against your sweating throat, hips stuttering, fingers massaging hard at your ass and thigh as he swirls his hips into the tight squeeze of your insides. Hot jets of his cum fill you, squelching louder now with each of his shaky thrusts. With every flex of his cock he pants, moaning at the end of each one while he pins you down with all the weight of him and twitches his hips forward as deep as he can get, your knees almost tucked into his armpits with how high they’re wrapped around him. You can feel his cum forced out of you, down over your ass and into the grass and dirt below.

You both quake and writhe into the earth, panting into your messy kisses. He murmurs his love for you between the merging of your lips and you do your best to whimper the words back. You don’t know how long you lie there with him, letting him press his tongue into your mouth and hold your head with his big hands. You don’t care. All you want to do is lie there and let him kiss you, to kiss him back and clench yourself around his still hard cock plugging you up full of his warm cum.

“Fuck, baby,” he gasps, petting your hair away from your cheeks and forehead, his heavily lidded gaze making you feel like the most beautiful person in the world, even when you’re covered in grass and sweat and cum. “ _Fuck_ , baby. That was--” He cuts himself off with a breathless, starry-eyed laugh, eyes bouncing all over your face like he can’t focus on any one of your features, shuddering through a breath and his cock twitching inside of you and making your whole body twitch. You both groan, arching into each other for another kiss, with zero signs of your shared afterglow fading even though this is definitely not the place to be indulging.

One of his arms wedges under your head, pillowing it from the hard ground. “Are you okay?” Iwaizumi whispers, nosing your nose and tracing your swollen lips with his thumb. Your heart thuds quick and heavy against his chest, and you can feel the weight of his own rapid heartbeat in kind.

You nod, feeling like you’re still floating off somewhere that’s not in the middle of a public park. You share more sweet pecks before you can finally formulate an answer. “That was amazing.”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

You shake your head, stroking your hands over his cheeks. “It was _perfect_ , Hajime.”

Iwaizumi’s boyish, proud grin makes you squirm. He growls playfully and pins you down gently, another messy kiss pressed to your smiling lips. You squeeze all of your limbs around him, but it takes all your effort to do so.

After another long moment of warm kisses, soft touches, and whispered praise, Iwaizumi makes the first move to adjust himself. He gives a sexy little muttered curse when his cock slides free of the tight seal of your cunt, only a little softer than before. He sits back on his haunches to pull his pants back up, glancing around the two of you as the sounds of the rustling trees and the faint hum of traffic comes back to you. You blink up at the canopy above you, still fucked out, your senses rebooting.

“You sure you’re okay?” There’s laughter in his tone this time, and you grin drunkenly at your boyfriend. He eases himself down next to you, resting on an elbow, placing a hand low on your stomach to feel your skin beneath your pushed up skirt.

“I feel _great_.” You love the grin on his face, knowing that this fantasy of his that he’d whispered to you in the privacy of your bedroom all those weeks ago had such clearly successful results and made him proud. When you first started dating Iwaizumi, you would have never imagined that such someone who rarely strays from his strict schedule would ever desire to take a risk like this.

Then you got to know him and how he’s actually a little goofy for how devastatingly gorgeous he is, and not as tempered and unruffled as he’d initially presented himself to you. And then he fucked you six ways from Sunday for the first time, and it was a little _less_ surprising.

You press your thighs together, feeling the near excessive drool of his cum from inside you, and wondering when you’d both have time to do this again.

“That fake out caught me off guard,” he comments, picking grass off your neck and chest, brushing dirt from your knees. “That was pretty good.”

You stretch with a little sound escaping your throat, tossing him a wink that makes him smile. “Thanks. I almost ate shit doing it.” 

He pats your quaking thigh and presses a kiss to your cheek. “C’mon. We need to go before someone notices us.” You snort, wondering if you’d really been quiet at all. Someone had to have heard _something_.

Iwaizumi helps you sit up, letting you sit for a moment as you get your bearings through your fucked out brain before pulling you up to stand with an easy tug of your hands in his. With a supportive arm around your waist, he brushes grass and dirt off your ass before sliding your skirt back into place, while you fix your bra and button up your shirt.

Even though it’s warm and you’re feeling gross, he wraps his jacket around you.

“Don't complain,” he chides when you whine under the heavy fabric. “Your clothes are ruined. If I let you walk around like this, people are going to think you were assaulted.”

“ _Fine._ ” You shove your arms through the sleeves, though your hands don’t even reach the cuffs. When they flop back down at your sides with an aggravated out from you, Iwaizumi huffs in amusement, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

He holds you there for a long moment, letting you lean into him and listen to his heartbeat while he strokes his fingers up and down your back, a slight sway to his body. His shirt sticks to his skin, and he’s running extremely hot from the exertion and humidity, but it doesn’t matter. That strong fucking afterglow still hasn’t really left, and you can tell he’s still floating, too, or else he wouldn’t be letting you both dally for so long in the place he just railed you. Occasionally you feel his fingers picking out leaves and grass from your hair before petting it down again, holding you against his chest.

Softly, into your hair, he whispers, “I love you.” Though you’re tired and a little sore, the words make you swoon, hugging around his waist tightly to murmur the words back into his chest. “Thank you for indulging me, and trusting me.”

You tilt your head back to meet his soft gaze. “Of course.” He gives you another peck, one that makes you smile. “I love you. And I loved everything that just happened.”

“You did?” He rubs his hands up and down your back, like he’s trying to reassure you more than himself, but you know that’s not the case.

You stand on your toes to kiss him again, curling your fingers into his wrinkled shirt. “I think next time we need to up the ante. Like...a hunt, instead of a chase.” Excitement wells in your belly at the spark of interest in Iwaizumi’s gaze. His hands squeeze your sides, pulling in you against his broad chest with a low, thoughtful hum, smiling softly and looking you over affectionately.

“Next time, huh?” He breathes, and you nod enthusiastically, making him turn away, failing to hide how pleased he looks at the idea.

His gaze is adoring when he finally glances back to you, looking over you one more time. He gives you a sweet pat on the butt. “Let’s get home and clean up, and Daddy will eat you out nice and gentle til you fall asleep.” You shiver and cuddle closer to him, achy pussy throbbing in delight at the suggestion. His arm curls around your shoulder, pulling you into his side, a handsome smirk curling on his lips. “How’s that sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if the ending feels meh, i was struggling to bring it to a close. either way, i hope you liked it! i had fun writing it, and i definitely have more ideas about how to explore this. maybe with Iwaizumi again, who knows.
> 
> please leave kudos/comment! i wrote and edited this myself, so i likely missed something anyway, but i'd also just love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> feel free to [leave me a tip!](https://ko-fi.com/saturn9)


End file.
